The best birthday of my life
by New London
Summary: Július negyedike Amerika számára egy csodás nap. Mi lenne, ha ezt a napot valaki még csodálatosabbá tenné a tudta nélkül? UsUk. Jó olvasást!


Július negyedike. Sokak számára csak egy átlagos nap a többivel együtt, de egy amerikai számára több, mint azt bárki képzelné. A tudat, hogy ezen a napon egy nemzet számára valami új kezdődik, minden érintettet megbabonáz. Ezért is tekintik annyira fontosnak.

Maga Amerika tudta a legjobban, mit jelent ez a nap. Nemcsak a szülinapját, áh nem, hanem az országlétének a kezdetét is. Boldogság töltötte el mindig, mikor rá gondolt. De ezt a gondolatot hamar követte egy másik is. Olyan sok mindent kapott aznap: barátokat, bajtársakat, népet, életeket, és mégis, volt valami, amit már akkor elveszített. Nem is valami. Valaki. Egy olyan valaki, aki ezt még azóta sem emésztette meg, aki azóta is csak rossz szavakkal szól hozzá. Ez az ember számára a maga a világ volt, szerette, őrülten szerette. Csak nem úgy, ahogy azt a másik elképzelte. A másik a testvérének tekintette azóta, mióta azon a derűs napon egymásra találtak. Ő már akkor tudta, hogy ez az ember különleges, hogy nagy szerepet fog betölteni az életében. Már akkor érezte.

Az elején még ő is így tekintett rá. Visszagondolva, nem is tudja, mi változtatta meg az érzelmeit ennyire. Talán a magány érzete, mikor hónapokra otthagyta. Talán az otthonos melegség, a féltés érzete. Hisz' mióta édesanyja meghalt, a testvére pedig egy másik emberrel volt, a népét szinte kiirtották, azóta nem maradt neki semmije. Talán ez a helyes válasz. Végre számíthatott valakire, valakinek végre újra fontos volt, valaki teljes szívéből szerette őt.

Mikor már eléggé idős lett, észrevette, hogy a férfi érintései, mint villámcsapások futnak végig a gerincén, kellemes bizsergetést hagyva maguk után. Akkoriban még nem tudta, hogy mi ez. Nem is nagyon érdekelte. Csak az számított, hogy vele lehessen, és ezért képes volt éjszakákat átvirrasztani az ablakban ülve, és várva, hogy visszatérjen. Féltette, mindig is nagyon féltette a sok utazás miatt. Ott akart lenni mellette, hogy megvédhesse, habár még nagyon kicsi volt hozzá. Már akkor hős akart lenni. De nem akármilyen, és nem is akárkinek a hőse. Akkor és ott megfogadta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad ő erős lesz, és megvédi mindentől.

Néhány újabb év elteltével ráeszmélt, mit is érez igazából a férfi iránt. És sajnos arra a szomorú tényre is rá kellett jönnie, hogy Arthur ezt nem viszonozza. Az éles felismerés reményvesztetté, szomorúvá és dühössé tette. Meg akarta változtatni. Csak még nem tudta, hogy hogy. A változást azt hozta meg az életében, mikor Anglia beállított több év után, és ő magasabb volt nála. Arthur többször is kifejtette, mennyire büszke rá. Ám még most sem hagyta, hogy igazán megérintse, hogy igazán megölelhesse.

Aztán kezdtek fölpörögni a dolgok. A népe lázadt, ő pedig nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Agya népe pártjára állt, szíve pedig Angliáéra. Összezavarodásában csak futott, futott ki a világból. Egészen a kikötőig futott, ahol szemtanúja volt az azóta "Bostoni teadélután"-ként emlegetett híres eseményen. Most már tudva, hogy mit kell tennie, csapatai élére állt, és vezette őket azzal a tudással, amit Anglia tanított neki az évek folyamán.

Harcolt. Sokat. Sok barátja, katonája elesett a harcok alatt. Szerencséjére kapott erősítést Franciaország személyében, de ő tudta, hogy csak is azért segít neki, hogy Angliának fájdalmat okozzon. Neki viszont esze ágában sem volt semmiképpen sem fájdalmat okozni Arthurnak. De hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy amit gondolt, az helytelen volt. Az érzelmeit részesítette előnyben, nem pedig az országát és a népét. Így is cselekedett.

Mikor eljött az az esős nap, fel volt rá készülve, hogy ha eddig nem veszítette el a férfit, most biztosan el fogja. Egy nem várt esemény (illetve reakció) mégiscsak bekövetkezett: Anglia térdre rogyott előtte, és sírni kezdett. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy csak az eső miatt látszik úgy, mintha sírna, de a lehetőségét mégsem tudta kizárni a fejéből ennyi évtizeden keresztül sem.

- You used to be so big ...* - mondta ki a szavakat, amik mint árnyék követték Angliát mind a mai napig. Talán valahol túl lőtt a célon. Valahol. Az elbúcsúzás, ami csak abból állt, hogy hátat fordít neki, az angolban egy olyan mély sebet ejtett, amit máig nem bírt feledni. Pont Amerika, pont Amerika fordít neki hátat. Pont ő, akit ő annyira szeretett, akinél végre megtalálta a békét. Ám ez a béke szertefoszlott, és Anglia megtanulta, hogy most már végképp senkiben sem bízhat.

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
_ They're bound to steal it away. **_

* * *

Mint minden évben, most is eljött a szülinapja. Nagy izgalommal várta már, szinte meg sem lehetett állítani. A bulira mindenkit meghívott_, még Angliát is.  
_De mint mindig, ő nem jött el. Ilyenkor mindig elgondolkozott azon, vajon mit csinálhat tök egyedül, abban a marha nagy kastélyféleségben. Ezután mindig vállat vont. Nem sokat törődött vele, hiszen ez az ő napja volt, egy zsémbes öreg angol pedig nem fogja ezt tönkre tenni.

A felköszöntések, ajándékozások és szokásos tűzijáték után fáradtan, de vidáman kocsikázott vissza a lakására. Belépve a házba semmi furcsát nem vett észre. Miért is kellett volna? Csak akkor esett le neki valami, amikor a szobája ajtajához ért. Az ajtó zárva volt. Ő nem szokta bezárni. Nagyokat nyelve elővette a rejtett pisztolyát, kinyitotta halkan az ajtót, majd a lábával berúgva gyorsan a pisztolyt a bent tartózkodó felé irányította. Nem sok híja volt, hogy nem sütötte el. Nagy megdöbbenésére a szobájában nem egy betörőt talált, hanem Angliát. Teljes életnagyságban. Csak ülve. Ott ült, keresztbe tett lábakkal és rezzenéstelen arccal, le sem szarva, hogy Amerika az imént majdnem lelőtte. Mit ártott volna neki? Valljuk be őszintén, SEMMIT.

Zöld szemei világítottak a sötétben, majd mikor elég idő telt el, lassan felállt, és még lassabban odalépkedett Amerikához, majd a kezébe nyomott egy kis kék, fehér pöttyös, piros masnis dobozt. Amerika bambán nézte, majd mikor leesett neki, hogy mi is ez, kérdőn ránézett Angliára.

- Az ajándékod, idióta - azzal, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, elhaladt Alfred mellett, de még mielőtt kilépett volna a most már nyitott ajtón, Amerika megfogta a csuklóját és visszarántotta.

- De hogy .. ? Hogy hogy eljöttél ...? - szemeiben öröm csillogott.

- N-nem tök mindegy az neked? Elhoztam, oké? De boldog szülinapot nem fogok neked kívánni - Alfredet bár bántották a legutolsó szavak, a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

_Itt az idő! Most, vagy soha! Ha most nem sikerül, akkor talán soha nem fogom tudni helyrehozni ezt az egészet! Kérlek, Anglia, csak most az egyszer higgy nekem! Most kell hősnek lennem!  
_

Alfred gondosan ledobta az ágyra az ajándékot. Arthur már mondani akart valami olyasmit, hogy "Te idióta! Nem ezért hoztam az ajándékot!", de még mielőtt kimondhatta volna, Amerika magához húzta, egyik kezét Anglia derekára, a másikat pedig arcára rakta, és megcsókolta. Arthur még egy ideig próbált ellenállni, de az érzés hatalmába kerítette, megadta magát, és visszacsókolt. Alfredet egy kicsit váratlanul érte, ám nem sokat törődött vele. Nyelvük vad csatát vívott a dominanciáért, de a végén Amerika nyert. Csókolózás közben észre sem vették, hogy az ágyon fekszenek. Anglia alul, Amerika pedig fölötte. Az ajándék persze már biztonságban volt az éjjeliszekrényen. Levegőhiány miatt szakadt meg a csók, és először Anglia szólalt meg.

- Idióta ... Miért .. ? Mióta? - kérdezte megszeppenve. Amerika készségesen válaszolt, folyamatosan az angol szemeibe nézve közben.

- Csak most az egyszer, megengedem, hogy leidiótázz. A miértet én sem tudom, de azt már igen, hogy nagyon régóta - csókolt bele a nyakába. Anglia felszisszent, majd Amerika folytatta. - És most nehogy azt hidd, hogy el foglak engedni. Mert .. mert én mindent jóvá akarok tenni ... nem akarom, hogy haragudj. - Anglia nem szólt semmit, csak a kék szemeket fürkészte tekintetével. Nagy valószínűséggel épp azon gondolkozott, hihet-e még a fiúnak. Ez láthatólag a jelen helyzetben sokáig tartott neki. Alfred pedig nem épp a türelméről híres. - Arthur ... ?

- Hmm? - kicsit összerezzent az emberi neve hallatán, hiszen olyan rég volt már, hogy Amerika így szólította őt.

- F-figyelj, tudom, hogy sokszor bántottalak, hogy sokszor megaláztalak, meg persze itt van ez az esős nap is - itt egy kis szünetet tartott, majd felnézett az értetlenségtől vibráló szemekbe - én soha nem utáltalak. Na jó, igenis volt pár olyan időszak, de nem tudtam tartósabban haragudni rád. Amiket tettem, az csak mind azért volt, mert az országom érdekei azt kívánták. De én nem akartam azokat. És .. én nagyon sokat gondolkodtam ezen ... - itt megint elhallgatott, de mivel Anglia látta, hogy nem óhajtja folytatni, megszólalt.

- A lényeget - tömör volt és érthető.

- Tudod, ez nem olyan egyszerű - nevetett fel egy kicsit, majd újra ránézett Angliára. - Nagyon sokat gondolkoztam rajta, hogy mikor mondjam el, és szerintem most jött el az ideje. - Arthur csak nagy boci szemekkel nézett rá. Szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, amíg Alfred ki nem mondta a bűvös szót. - Szeretlek.

Anglia szíve itt megállt egy pillanatra. Csak nézett Amerikára, majd hirtelen, még mielőtt a fiatalabbik meg tudott volna szólalni, megcsókolta.

- Én is szeretlek, idióta ... Akkor nekem is mondanom kell valamit. Boldog szülinapot, Amerika.

Amerika nem tudott hova lenni örömében. Mindkettőjüknek könnyek gyűltek a szemeikbe, és úgy ölelték egymást, mint még soha. Alfred a csók után sírva fölnevetett.

- Ez az eddigi legjobb szülinapom! - még szorosabban vonta magához a síró Angliát, aki esdekelve, fuldokolva csókolgatta.

A július ötödikei verőfényes hajnal egymás karjaiban találta őket egy kimerítő, ám annál örömtelibb éjszaka után. Az asztalon pedig ott pihent a még mindig kibontatlan ajándék, benne egy levéllel, és egy képpel, ami őket ábrázolja akkor, mikor az első repülők fölszálltak. Mert Anglia tudta, milyen fontos Amerikának a repülés.

_Szállj, mint a sólyom, és légy szabad, mint a lélek! _

* * *

* Régen olyan nagy voltál ...

** Ne tedd az életedet valaki kezébe  
mert kötelesek ellopni azt.

A Three Days Grace: Get out alive c. számából két sor.

Remélem mindenkinek tetszett! Boldog szülinapot, Amerika! :DDD


End file.
